


Kinktober Day 5: Humiliation

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Lucas has set up one of his usual asshole scenarios in order to trick his latest victim into having sex with him.





	Kinktober Day 5: Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and very stupid. But once the idea had occurred to me I had to write it.

Her makeup had run, giving her raccoon eyes, and her hair was a mess, but Lucas didn’t mind one bit. She’d worked up quite a sweat in her struggles, and Lucas wasn’t above appreciating a little hard-earned sweat, no siree. In fact he liked it.

It was making her slippery, her hands sliding on the handles of the exercise bike she was on, and though she was doing better than he’d expected he could almost smell her desperation, even through the monitor.

Still, he judged that a little encouragement wouldn’t go amiss right now.

He leaned forward and toggled the button of the mic.

“Yer doin’ real good, honey,” he crowed. “In fact, I’m startin’ to believe you might just make it!”

She flung a filthy look at the camera, tossing her damp bangs off her forehead, but didn’t waste her breath with a response.

The bike he had her on was hooked up to a battery, which was in turn hooked up to a light meter. Just beyond where she toiled was a large timer, the numbers lit up in red, counting down.

He saw her glance at the meter, the green block of colour climbing steadily upwards showing her progress, then at the timer, and against all odds she managed to put a little more effort into her work.

“Time’s a-runnin’ out,” he told her. “But don’t give up!”

This time she used precious resources to scream at the camera, words he couldn’t hear through the screen, but he could read lips okay.

_ Fuck you! _ she’d yelled, unless he was very much mistaken.

“Aww, yeah,” he sniggered, switching off the mic. “Gonna be fuckin’ me sooner than you think, sweetheart….”

 

Of course he was going to demand sex once she inevitably lost. There was nothing better, in his humble opinion, than fucking a pissed off woman: One who had agreed to it despite herself. One who had been tricked into the act. One who hated him.

Resentment really tightened up the fuck muscles.

It had been a while since he’d had the pleasure of a woman’s company, and even though he emptied his balls regularly by himself it just wasn’t the same as sinking into a nice wet pussy. The last one had been a college girl - not all that great to look at but who still regarded herself as out of his league. He’d teased her at first, pretending he was undecided about what he wanted from her because he was an asshole and had never claimed to be anything else. Then he’d dropped the bomb: If she let him have sex, he’d let her have her freedom. She’d tried to bargain for a blowjob, but Lucas had been unmoved..

He’d thought about her response to him over and over in the dark lonely hours he spent in his barn, the look of disgust on her face as he told her what he wanted, the resignation in her eyes, the slump of defeat in her shoulders as she’d taken her clothes off and lain down on the grubby bed.

He hadn’t rushed it either, taking his time and reaming her out good, talking to her all the way through, telling her what he was doing, reminding her where she was and who she was getting fucked by. She’d been unable to look at him, her head turned to the side, her mouth twisted with distaste.

It had been fucking great.

And of course, he hadn’t let her go afterwards. Eveline would have had his balls for earrings if he’d done that! No way, he’d tossed her in the cells beneath the guesthouse afterwards, the sound of her cussing him out following him all the way up the stairs. She’d been mad as a wet hen, he remembered fondly. Gave him a warm feeling inside.

 

But that had been too long ago. He usually picked up vagrants for Eveline, but when he’d seen this one tonight coming out of the gym he’d decided he deserved a little treat. She looked classy: toned, well dressed in the bohemian style middle-class women seemed to favour - handmade silver jewellery and gypsy skirts that a gypsy wouldn't be able to afford.

She also looked haughty. He liked that. It was always better watching a strong spirit get broken. It made him hard.

A needle to the arm had taken care of her, spilling her back into his greasy embrace, and she’d been in the back of his van before you could say “kidnapping”, all nice and snug.

She'd looked fresh from the shower then, but not any more. Lucas zoomed the camera in on her, watching as she puffed and panted on the bike.

There was a little rivulet of sweat trickling down from her neck, rolling along her collarbone, and he grinned as it disappeared down into her meagre cleavage. He wanted to lick it off her...

She was all but tit-less, but he didn't care. Titties had their place, sure, but Lucas wasn't the fussy type. Pussy was pussy when all was said and done.

He wondered if her cunt muscles were as taut as the rest of her. He was looking forward to finding out.

She was still pedalling, and he zoomed back out to look at the meter. He frowned. Bitch was really getting along. Maybe she attended those spin-classes he'd heard about.

The task he'd set her was difficult but not impossible - he'd been careful to give his victims a little hope of success - and he'd rigged it so the green line rose slower the closer to the top it got, but he was starting to think she might do it.

He regarded the button by his computer thoughtfully - the button that would pass a controlled electrical current through the bike’s frame - and considered giving her a little shock, just to slow her down.

No. The seat she was on wasn't padded. He didn't want to risk frying her pussy. It might weld itself shut, and then where would he be?

He zoomed in on her again, feeling uncomfortable. The tendons in her neck were standing out, her teeth bared in a determined snarl that widened into a rictus-grin as she looked at the meter again.

Fuck! Bitch was actually going to do it…

Heart sinking Lucas watched helplessly as the meter inched up, and she seemed to find some reserve of strength that pushed her onwards, legs a blur, skirt hem flipping and jumping. He groaned as lights began to flash to signal that she’d reached her goal, a stolen strobe from a cop car filling the dirty room with blue and red illumination, and she lifted her hands in a truly vulgar display of victory, pumping the air. Her head turned, and she leered at the camera, staring down the lens into his disgruntled glare.

 

He never intended to let her go, no matter what he'd told her, and she was sure to demand that, but as Lucas slouched towards the carefully constructed little prison he was angrier than he cared to admit.

He may be a lot of things - a cold-blooded murderer, a cruel gamemaster, a sadistic torturer - but he was no rapist, and dubious consent was still consent as far as he was concerned. He wasn’t about to take it by force, and most of the thrill he got was seeing them with crumble as they realised what they had to do.

But this one...this one had completed her little task, and he'd set out the rules clearly beforehand: If she succeeded, he granted her wish. If she failed, she granted his.

Now he didn’t get to give his ultimatum.

Even the knowledge that she would die and be laid out for the Mold to take wasn’t much consolation. Goddammit, he’d  _ earned _ it. Wasn’t easy kidnapping someone.

He cursed as he unlocked the door.

She was still on the bike, secured there by the ankle cuffs he'd fastened onto her, and she twisted awkwardly to look at him as he came in.

“Well, I did it,” she said triumphantly.

Her voice was rough from her exertion, curiously deep and throaty, and Lucas scowled.

“Huh,” he said. “Reckon you must o’ cheated….”

“I fucking did not!” she said, temper flaring, and her outburst made him feel even worse. A foul mouth on a woman always turned him on, especially when they looked all prim on the surface.

He slumped down to unlock her ankles, hiding his disappointment.

“Yeah, well, I'm a man o’ my word,” he lied. “Guess you got yerself a bargain. What is it you want?”

He straightened.

“I'm guessin’ it's gonna be freedom, right? Get to walk right on outta here?”

She dismounted, her legs shaking with exhaustion, and pushed her damp hair out of her face.

She looked thoughtful.

“Of course,” she said. “But...do I get another request as well?”

“Sure are greedy, ain't ya? Depends what it is,” he said, curious now as to what she’d demand.

She was studying him with a strange intensity, mascara smeared eyes looking him up and down.

“I ain't got all day!” spluttered Lucas, unnerved by her scrutiny. “What is it you want?”

She looked him in the eye, gaze unwavering, licking her chapped lips.

“Sex,” she said.

 

Lucas couldn't believe his luck.

It may not have been on his terms, with her resentful and seething with humiliation, but it was better than nothing.

She must be one of those bored, rich bitches who got their kicks going to dive bars to pick up rough men - bikers and criminals who would make her feel like she was living life on the edge.

Well, if she wanted it rough Lucas was willing to give it to her rough….

He took her to the room where he always entertained. The furniture had seen better days and the bedsheets were stained but it was good enough for its purpose, and the sordidness of the surroundings never failed to add that extra element of debasement.

The woman looked round, unconcerned, and moved towards the bed.

“Well, ain’t you the eager beaver?” sniggered Lucas as she started to undress with no hesitation.

She kept her back to him, stripping efficiently. Her top came first, tossed onto the foot of the bed, then the bra - creamy lace, expensive looking. Lucas watched her as she pushed down her skirt, revealing a trim little ass encased in panties that matched the bra and long, lean legs with a fair amount of muscle at the thighs.

The panties were dark with sweat around the waistband, and Lucas was looking forward to tasting the salty musk of her pussy mingled with the flavour of her exertions. She hooked her thumbs into the hips and pulled them down.

“Guess it would be polite to ask yer name,” said Lucas, eyeing her narrow hips and the neat tuck of her buttocks.

She turned.

“Trevor,” she said in that husky voice, and Lucas stared at the rapidly enlarging cock of the feminine looking man stood in front of him.

It didn’t help that it was significantly larger than his own.

“What the…?”

“I hope you’ve got some lube, boy,” said Trevor. “Else it’s going to be a rough ride for you...”


End file.
